Sometimes
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Quizá el te quería más de lo que tu creías. [TsukishimaxLectorxKuroo]
1. I

**Sometimes**

 _Quizá el te quería más de lo que tu creías. [TsukishimaxLectorxKuroo]_ **  
**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character) y un _Time Skip_.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **Sometimes**

Habías puesto todo el empeño en esos tres días que pasarían juntos, adelantaste sesiones de fotos, estudiaste con anticipación para los exámenes e incluso, le habías hablado a Kuroo para que limpiaran la habitación de huéspedes que tanto ocupaba Bokuto cuando les caía de sorpresa. Y rogabas al cielo que ese fin de semana no lo hiciera, o que Kuroo no lo invitara aún sabiendo por lo que habías pasado, como les encantaba molestar al rubio.

Así estaba tu vida luego de salir por dos años con Tsukishima: graduarte, entrar a la universidad, compartir un apartamento con tu compañero de escuela, trabajar como modelo, terminar la relación con él por poco tiempo que ambos tenían y volver luego de un año. Kei estaba en tercero, ya preparándose para sus estudios superiores, por esa misma razón le habías insistido tanto en que no era necesario que viniera a verte hasta Tokio en su fin de semana libre.

Pero él no escuchaba razones, su silencio era su declaración final a través del teléfono. Supiste de inmediato que Yamaguchi había intercedido por ti de manera silenciosa como muchas otras veces. No había vuelta atrás, ellos ya lo habían decidido y te dignaste a arreglar tu horario. No querías perderle de nuevo, no, aquello fue demasiado doloroso. Ese era un nuevo aire para la relación, uno que decía "no importa que tan ocupados estemos, no vamos a hacerlo otra vez". No eras la única tratando de sacar ello adelante, Tsukishima también lo quería a su modo.

Ese año separados fue quizá, el peor de tu vida universitaria. Saliste con chicos para tratar de olvidar, pero no pasaba de algo más que de una cita. Extrañamente, fue Kuroo el que te trajo de regreso a la realidad asquerosa con un par de palabras hirientes, lloraste a mares por horas mientras el solo se reía de ti, fueron a beber y...

 _Pasó._

No se dirigieron la palabra durante una semana hasta que Bokuto les cayó por sorpresa un día. Decidieron borrar aquello de sus mentes, dejarlo como algo que nunca sucedió.

Pero para él no fue tan fácil olvidar aquello que se venía gestando hace tiempo de manera silenciosa. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, algo en lo cuál no daría la lucha por que sabía muy bien la razón.

— ¡Kei!

Te tiraste a los brazos de tu novio, ya con el cabello un tanto más largo que antes, en cuanto entró por la puerta con un bolso colgando de su hombro. No reparaste en saludarlo con un suave y largo beso en los labios que fue la burla de Bokuto con tu compañero de Nekoma durante horas.

Kuroo sabía a la perfección, gracias a esa noche que pasaron juntos, que Tsukishima era el único en el planeta que podía hacerte feliz. Pues no habías dejado de clamar su nombre incluso cuando él, a pesar de todo el alcohol en su sistema, trataba de brindarte las caricias más gentiles que podía para que sanarás tu pena y le olvidaras por completo.

Por eso te había dejado marchar sin oponer resistencia o presentar batalla.

Te amaba, tanto como para dejarte en brazos de aquel que te había hecho sufrir durante un año luego de terminar. Lo sabías, pero preferías ignorarlo. Tenías a Tsukishima y confiabas en el amor de Kuroo, no se interpondría entre ustedes.

Te amaba, quizá más de lo que Kei lo hacía.

* * *

 _Hola! Me bajó la musa a las 3am y necesité escribir pronto esto con furia. Cuando la musa llega, hay que escucharla. Estoy pensando en redactar la segunda parte (originalmente era una, pero quedaría demasiado largo), pero dejaré esto por ahora y quedará en sus manos la decisión._

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. II

**Advertencias:** Algo de _OCC_ y un _Time Skip_.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **[2] Sometimes**

— Estás más callado de lo normal.

La mañana había comenzado de una manera casi normal, con Tsukishima y Bokuto ya de vuelta en sus hogares tenían el privilegio de desayunar en silencio, quizá demasiado silencio. No era nada normal que el chico frente a ti no te buscara conversa con alguno de sus temas ambiguos o que te picara con el "que habían hecho por la noche con Kei cuando les dejaron solos".

Demasiado extraño.

— Y tu más habladora que de costumbre, me voy a la universidad.

 _Apocalipsis._ Pensaste de inmediato al verlo tomar sus cosas de encima del sofá y dar un fuerte portazo al salir del apartamento. ¿Estaba enojado?, era obvio, ese ceño fruncido era difícil de ocultar incluso para alguien como él. Te preguntabas internamente si había sido Bokuto el culpable al pasarse de la raya con una de sus bromas o si alguna chica con las que salía le había jugado sucio.

Le prepararías algo de comer cuando regresara, después de todo había estado allí cuando la estabas pasando mal. Y al igual que tu, tampoco hablaba de sus problemas a un nivel emocional fuerte, así que no te entrometerías demasiado en su vida para no parecer una madre molesta.

La comida siempre solucionaba las cosas y si no, pues las arreglaba un poco.

 _« Deberías decirle »_

Para Kuroo no había arreglo, ese enfado evidente eran celos. Celos de todo lo que no podía hacer, celos de Tsukishima, celos de la sinceridad con la que Bokuto hablaba sobre el tema sin que ni siquiera le dijera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, celos de la ropa que acariciaba tu piel, celos de las demás parejas, celos de absolutamente todo lo que te rodeaba.

Y claro, esos celos que se transmutaban de pronto en enojo. Esa rabia contra tu maldita inocencia que cada día que pasaba estaba amenazando con quemar lo poco y nada de cordura que le quedaba. Ya no podía mirarte sin evitar desvestirte con la mirada o imaginarte en sus brazos clamando su nombre, era enfermo. Y el que tuviera que inventar citas fantasmas, ya que a la última chica con la que estuvo le dijo tu nombre mientras lo hacían, para que no sospecharas de que pasaba algo malo lo hacía aún peor.

— ¿Ya mejor? —le sonreíste amigable luego de que te diste cuenta de que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina observándote interesado—. Pedí una tonelada de sushi, pone la mesa.

— Engordarás.

— ¿Qué?, ¿No te gusto gorda?

Fue el fin de todo el maldito auto-control que pudo tener.

Avanzó hasta ti con ese caminar intrigante de siempre. Fue tu error bajar la guardia en ese instante y pesar que iba a sacar los platos de la alacena de arriba, tu maldito error el observar tranquila como él tomaba tu rostro entre sus manos para besarte con una lentitud que te parecía tan inquietante que querías experimentar aún más.

No fuiste capaz de separarte, no fuiste capaz de pensar tampoco en que estabas cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida al dejarlo. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirle algo cuando profundizó la caricia y te abrazó por la cintura para evitar que escaparas.

Acción tonta por parte de Kuroo.

No podías huir, no lo harías, no querías.

Una parte de ti logró reaccionar cuando sonó tu teléfono y te dio el aviso de lo que sucedía. Apartaste a Tetsurō con violencia e incluso sentiste la necesidad de golpearlo con fuerza, no lo hiciste por dos razones: el sonido de tu teléfono era la oportunidad perfecta para emprender el escape de una situación complicada y dos, la culpabilidad de no apartarlo al instante te consumía por dentro.

Tomaste tu teléfono de encima del mesón y huiste a tu habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ti, era Tsukishima.

 _« Si no lo haces nunca sabrás lo que podría haber ocurrido »_

 _« Ella está enamorada de Megane-kun »_

 _« Eso no evita que te mueres por repe- »_

 _« Cállate »_

Cuando abriste la puerta para ir al baño, luego de horas de llorar, las luces del departamento estaban apagadas en su totalidad y una figura que conocías muy bien estaba sentada frente a tu puerta. Intercambiaron miradas en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas.

— Quiero que hablemos.

— No.

Tus intensiones de cerrar la puerta se fueron a comer fideos cuando de un salto él se interpuso en el marco. Tenía más fuerza que tú aunque te costara admitirlo, tratar de empujarlo para que se quitara solo iba a generar un contacto físico que no querías y el lanzarte por la ventana para huir era algo impensado, dudabas sobrevivir una caída de once pisos.

— Lo que pasó hace rato...

— Olvidemoslo.

— ¿Igual que lo de hace un año?, ni hablar.

Lo viste fruncir el ceño nuevamente y sentiste como todo el dolor en el pecho volvía a crecer.

— Si es una broma no me parece graciosa.

— ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?, esperé cerca de cuatro horas sentado en el pasillo como un maldito infeliz para que abrieras la condenada puerta, reteniendo todas mis ganas de tirarla por la fuerza solo con una patada para darte espacio. ¿Y te parece a ti que es un juego?, ¿Qué es una de las estúpidas bromas que acostumbro a hacer solo para molestarte?

Tenía razón, al contrario de Bokuto, él tenía un límite. Uno que te asustaba cuando se ponía serio.

— Olvídalo y ya, eso habíamos acordado. No hablaríamos del tema.

— Jamás acordamos nada, solo te fuiste en silencio y volviste otra vez con Tsukishima al tiempo.

Reíste, no podías creer lo que estabas escuchando. ¿Ahora tú tenías toda la culpa?

— Ah, pero claro. Tetsu el intrigante, Tetsu el experto en provocación siempre espera algo a cambio de sus acciones. Si, estoy muy molesta, tan molesta que podría partirte la cara, ¿Acaso querías una oportunidad?, ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora para acabar tu broma y me vas a decir que-?

— Si, te amo.

 _Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, lo siento. Lo hago desde siempre y lo pensé por primera vez luego de que pasamos la noche juntos. Quédate conmigo, deja a Tsukishima._

 _Elígeme, por favor elígeme._

Lo que ocurrió luego no lo entiendes del todo, solo sabes que tomaste algunas de tus cosas y te marchaste dejando ese "te amo" en el aire.

La amistad se había terminado.

Todo había sido como si una pelota hubiese chocado contra un ventanal de vidrio, ¿Tan frágil podría resultar una amistad que ante el más mínimo golpe se hacía trizas dejando solo fragmentos de dolor?, fragmentos que claro, sería recogidos y desechados al tacho de la basura más próximo para evitar que alguien más saliera lastimado.

Esto último no era tu caso, claro que habrían daños colaterales.

 _« Kuroo »_

 _« Oh, Megane-kun... »_

Para Tsukishima Kei aquella voz había sonado extraña a través del teléfono. _Apagada_ , era era la palabra. Supuso lo peor de inmediato.

 _« ¿Ocurre algo? »_

 _« Nada muy importante, ¿Qué se te ofrece para que me llames? »_

 _« ¿Está muy ocupada con el trabajo y la universidad?, no he logrado contactar con ella en días »_

 _« ... la verdad si ocurrió algo »_

Tetsurō suspiró, iba a ser difícil y probablemente viajaría desde Miyagi solo para matarlo, pero tenía que sacarse un peso de encima. Aparte de eso, también estaba preocupado por ti y ya había hecho todo lo posible por tratar de ubicarte sin obtener muchos resultados, era turno de la persona que era actualmente tu pareja, seguro que a él le iría mejor.

Contarle la verdad de todo había sido difícil, más si Kei a penas le respondía con monosílabos y cuando acabó simplemente colgó el teléfono.

Tenía claro que tu preferencia no era él.

A los dos meses después apareciste en tu apartamento nuevamente, Kuroo te observó sorprendido durante un instante antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de los hermanos Tsukishima en tu espalda. Lo viste con cara de querer soltar una broma sobre guardaespaldas así que solo entraste por tus cosas seguida de cerca por ambos chicos, no querías desatar la tercera guerra mundial, Kei había amenazado con darle un golpe si se atrevía a acercarse a ti nuevamente.

Comenzaron a guardar todo el cajas y las fueron a dejar al auto de abajo. Para cuando terminaron ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, tu compañero de Nekoma había pasado prácticamente todo el día encerrado en su habitación haciendo dios sabe que cosa. Pensaste que se escondía, pero los puños semi mojados de su polerón más la hinchazón leve en sus ojos cuando salió a despedirse, hizo que se partiera tu corazón.

— Dale saludos a Bokuto de mi parte.

— Podríamos estar en contacto igualmente —el gruñido de Tsukishima solo hizo que su sonrisa aumentara al punto de la burla—. Uh, lo siento, ¿Te ofendí?

— Tetsu, para. Akiteru vendrá uno de estos días por el mueble y el esqueleto de la cama, puedes arrendar la habitación si gustas, yo ya cerré el contrato.

Kuroo solo se alzó de hombros para acompañarlos hasta la puerta. Dejándote marchar una vez más.

Esta vez sin retorno probable.

 _Quédate conmigo, deja a Tsukishima._

 _Elígeme, por favor elígeme._

* * *

 _YO... YO ME SIENTO HORRIBLE CON ESTO. SIENTO QUE NO TENGO CORAZÓN, AGHHHHHHH._

 _No, de verdad dentro de mi cabeza se veía como un buen final pero no. NO, NO, NO, no puedo dejar a Kuroo así, prometo una tercera parte feliz y dulce, ¡Lo juro! ;_;_


	3. III

_«_ _ **Babasonicos - Yegua**_ _»_

 _«_ **Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know** _»_

 **Advertencias:** Algo de _OCC_ y un _Time Skip_.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **[3] Sometimes**

Al principio le costó, era obvio.

Golpeó cosas, gritó en silencio, lloró bajo la ducha y al final terminó aceptando que te habías ido por su culpa, incluso, lo que más le dolía era que lo dejaras en nada y que hubieras terminado huyendo de él sin arreglar las cosas.

Odiaba a Bokuto por meterle ideas absurdas en la cabeza, odiaba a Tsukishima por ser aquel por quien te desvives, odiaba a Akiteru por el "no te hablaré de ella, olvídala" ese día que fue a buscar el resto de tus cosas y te odiaba a ti sin razones, o con todas las razones del mundo a la misma vez.

Dolor, odio, pena. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si lo hubieses rechazado en cuanto se acercó a tus labios o quizá, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, o incluso, si hubiese atacado antes que Tsukishima. Pero para eso necesitaría lo del segundo pensamiento, ¿Por qué jamás se fijó en ti de aquella forma?, ¿Qué cosa se lo había prohibido hasta ahora?.

Tal vez, si hubiera tenido más control sobre si mismo y no hubiese sucumbido a aquellos problemáticos sentimientos la historia que se estaría contando sería diferente. Estarían todos juntos como antes viviendo a base de de cosas lindas; Kenma no se hubiese visto obligado a viajar desde el otro lado de la ciudad para venir a verle junto con Hinata, ni Bokuto hubiera terminado arrendando la habitación restante del departamento que antes compartían.

¡Y que vueltas que da la vida!, pronto se les acopló el antiguo _libero_ de Karasuno. Las plazas estaban llenas y la vida seguía adelante. Gracias a esos dos pudo remontar el ánimo nuevamente y olvidarse de ti poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo.

La universidad siguió, los empleos siguieron y las citas comenzaron a acumularse. Para cuando se cumplieron dos años del incidente podía considerarse rehabilitado de una pena de amor, ya no le dolía cuando accidentalmente uno de sus compañeros soltaba tu nombre o veía alguna foto de ti en una revista; para él, eras como otra persona normal en el planeta.

O eso pensó por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Kuroo- _san_?

Yamaguchi le observaba curioso-nervioso, Tetsurō se tardó medio segundo antes de saber quien era. Menudo lugar para tener una guerra; sonrió solo para burlarse de sí mismo, no creía que viniera solo.

— Oh, Yamaguchi.

— Yamaguchi ya encontré el...

Silencio.

Kuroo saludó de manera casual con una de sus manos mientras Tsukishima fruncía levemente el entrecejo, había algo raro, el egresado del Nekoma no detectó odio como la última vez que lo vio. Y por si las dudas dio un paso rápido hacía atrás, aunque ya no representabas ningún peligro para su cabeza no quería toparse contigo.

Mucho menos en esa circunstancia.

Tadashi soltó una risita tensa antes de tomar una botella de refresco del estante más cercano e ir directo hacía las cajas diciendo un "me adelantaré". Kuroo puso una mano tras su cuello, esperaría a que ustedes salieran primero del supermercado antes de irse sin comprar nada, se le había pasado el hambre.

— Terminamos, ella no está aquí ahora.

Tsukishima parecía no estar bromeando. Tetsurō se alzó de hombros.

— Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Y se fue, sin decir nada.

Kuroo sintió la necesidad de hacer preguntas, miles de preguntas pero decidió refrenar toda palabra y esperar el momento justo. Al llegar al departamento Bokuto y Nishinoya le miraron preocupados, lo primero que preguntaron era lo que había pasado con la comida, lo segundo fue por que tenía esa estúpida sonrisita en el rostro y lo tercero fue una mirada en silencio. El ex _libero_ de Karasuno quiso hablar pero Kotaro se lo impidió.

— Vino tu novia —Kuroo ladeó un tanto el rostro—. Dijo que quería hablar contigo.

— Solo salgo con ella, la llamaré en un rato.

— Está adentro.

 _Raro._ Si tu compañero de Nekoma hubiera sabido a lo que tendría que enfrentarse ni siquiera hubiera entrado a su habitación, ahora entendía el por que de la expresión del más pequeño.

Su cara en una expresión fría te dañó más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Era demasiado tarde, ya había cerrado la puerta y justo allí, sentada sobre la cama que alguna vez habían compartido, estabas tú mirándole, queriendo retener todas las lagrimas posibles. Después de armarte de todo el valor posible para tocar la puerta de su antiguo departamento, disculparse con Bokuto y pedirle que te ayudara en un plan que no sabrías si funcionaría te sentías patética.

Quizá más que después de la pelea con Tsukishima.

— Tetsu... yo...

— Lárgate.

 _No quiero ser el premio de consolación de nadie._ _Mucho menos el tuyo._

Estaba enojado, lo comprendías. Pero querías dar las explicaciones correspondientes, tarde, pero querías hacerlo. Necesitabas hacerlo.

— Lo siento.

 _«_ _Con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a ser robot, era programable en cuestiones del amor._

 _Y en la misma fantasía, me fundía y me reía de los dos._ _»_

— Ahora resulta que aparte de estúpida eres sorda.

Tu puño se estrelló contra su mejilla y el cayó de espaldas contra la puerta, deslizándose hasta el piso. Solo le bastaron tres segundos para recuperarse, ponerse de pie y devolverte el golpe con la misma fuerza con la que se lo habías dado. Caíste, gruñiste y él abrió la puerta.

— Lárgate, no te lo volveré a repetir.

— ¿Quién está huyendo ahora?

Soltaste con una sonrisa, Kuroo se quedó quieto en su posición y antes de que los dos restantes se asomaran a ver lo que ocurría dentro, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se acercó a ti, te tomó por el cuello de tu camisa y por un momento, temiste por tu integridad física.

Cerraste los ojos con fuerza esperando el próximo golpe, ojalá lo hiciera en la otra mejilla.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te amaba?, no era cierto, estaba jugando contigo.

Su sonrisa burlesca solo te choqueó. Mentía, lo sabías, él mentía. ¿Cómo bajar sus defensas con una sola palabra, con un solo gesto?, era difícil pensar en algo ahora, más aún si lo tenías tan cerca después de dos años sin escuchar sus bromas, sin observar su sonrisa, sin ver su ridícula cara la mayoría de las mañanas.

Sin sentir sus brazos rodear tu cuerpo para llevarte a tu cuarto luego de un largo día donde solo podías caer al sofá agotada.

— Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto Tetsu —lo abrazaste, recargando tu rostro sobre su hombro.

Y antes de siquiera poder detener el mar de lagrimas el te correspondió con fuerza, sentándose en el piso con tu cuerpo entre sus piernas. No era la primera vez que terminaban de esa forma, había ocurrido casi lo mismo esa vez que habías terminado con Tsukishima y te golpeó luego de decir que no querías seguir viviendo, siempre había estado allí.

Siempre, y nunca lo notaste, no al menos de la forma "correcta".

— No soy tu premio de consolación.

— No lo eres, idiota —te reíste un poco, el tembló, le habías provocado cosquillas—. No eres un premio.

— ¿Eso que significa?

Tuviste que separarte de él para verlo a los ojos, lucía confundido. En parte tu también lo estabas, habías repasado esta conversación miles de veces en tu cabeza, pero ahora simplemente olvidaste todo lo que tenías pensado decir para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

— Estaba confundida —suspiraste, Kuroo llevó una mano a su nuca—. Y lo sigo estando...

— Espera, ¿No viniste aquí solo a decirme que me quieres como amigo verdad?, eso sería cruel incluso para ti.

Pestañeaste. Tomó tu rostro entre sus manos una vez más pero mantuvo la distancia, aquel tacto se sentía tan lejano al de la última vez, aún recordabas sus ojos hinchados y las mangas de su poleron mojadas por las lagrimas; no querías hacerle daño por tratar de enmendar tus errores.

Te estabas arrepintiendo de haber venido. Eras una maldita egoísta.

— Si vas a decirme eso me obligarás a sacarte de aquí, puedes largarte en silencio antes de darme una respuesta como esa.

— Eres demasiado blando...

Incluso después de dos años el seguía esperando por tí, auto-engañándose tal como tu lo hiciste esos dos meses más que duró la relación con Kei luego de su confesión. Cortar por lo sano había sido doloroso pero lo mejor para ambos, tu cabeza estaba confundida, tus sentimientos eran extraños y difíciles de aceptar aún después de todo ese tiempo.

Kuroo Tetsurō era tu droga, una silenciosa y terriblemente adictiva. Una que costaba dejar incluso después de asumir el problema.

Lo miraste en silencio, te acercaste a su rostro con toda la intensión de devolver ese beso de hace dos años atrás cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los asustaron a ambos. Por mero instinto él te abrazó con fuerza pegándote contra su pecho, si era Tsukishima lo echaría a patadas, era su hora de perder.

— ¡Bésense de una vez maldición!, ¡Quiero ir a almorzar!

Kuroo rió entre dientes, hiciste lo mismo. Bokuto seguiría siendo el mismo pasaran los años que pasaran, tomara el trabajo que tomara.

— Estamos bien, asegúrate de demorarte.

Afuera se escucharon gritos, desorden y un portazo. Cuando estuvo todo en un completo silencio soltaste un suspiro largo, acomodándote en ese calor que comenzaba a gustarte poco a poco, si te aceptaba de nuevo no tardarías mucho tiempo en acostumbrarte a ello.

— ¿Aún quieres a Megane- _kun_?

— Sigue doliendo.

No ibas a mentirle. Kuroo asintió en silencio de manera lenta.

— A él también le sigue doliendo —moviste tu cabeza de su rincón confortable para mirarle—. Lo vi hoy.

— Yo no pla-

— ¡Ah!, que pena por él, por que esta vez no te dejaré ir.

 _« Quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para pillarme por alguien nuevo »_

Sonreíste.

Ligera y feliz como lo hacías antes de que todo te abrumara.

Avanzaste hasta sus labios y le devolviste aquel beso que debió haber empezado algo. Costaría sacar a Tsukishima de tu cabeza, pero no te arrepentías de la decisión que estabas tomando y solo el tiempo diría si podrían sanar las heridas que ambos se habían causado de aquella manera tan tonta.

Quizá empezando por esa misma tarde y que seguiría por la noche, el nunca perdía tiempo. Lo habías visto con las chicas que traía a casa antes de que comenzara a comportarse extraño.

— Espera, tengo que llamar a la chica con la que salgo.

Frunciste el ceño, le quitaste el teléfono y lo lanzaste lejos.

— He soñado contigo todas las noches de esta semana, no me lo arruines.

— Y yo por dos años.

— _Touché._

Lo amabas, quizá desde antes que te dieras cuenta.

* * *

 _Y FIN SEÑORES (?)_

 _El final bonito de Kuroo que les prometí, siento que me quedó algo rosa y no como quería (SI ESTOY INCONFORME) pero aquí está. Gracias a todos por leer, lamento los corazones rotos._

 _No se preocupen por Tsukki, él lo va a superar._


End file.
